


Haunted?

by GrandmasterJules



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterJules/pseuds/GrandmasterJules
Summary: Julian and Milo find out the inn where they're staying might just be haunted.





	Haunted?

THUMP!

“What was that?” Julian whispered loudly.

He hugged the chestnut haired magician tighter, the urge to pull the covers over his head strong despite the fact it would do nothing to stop a real threat. Milo gently stroked a metal hand through Julian's wavy auburn locks to soothe him despite being on edge himself. They were supposed to be the only ones staying at the inn.

“Maybe it's just the innkeeper.” Milo whispered back.

“Maybe.” Julian agreed.

He hoped he was right--

CREAK! CREAK! CREAK!

They could hear loud footsteps on wooden floorboards above them. Did the place have an attic? Perhaps the innkeeper was just walking around up there. Or so the two men hoped.

“This… this place isn't haunted, is it? You can't sense any, um, spirits?” Julian asked, voice trembling lightly.

“We should go investigate.” Milo suggested.

“In-investigate?” Julian's eyes went wide at the thought.

It was the last thing Julian wanted to do if the inn was actually haunted. What if they found a vengeful ghost that hungered for the blood of unsuspecting and terrified travelers? Did ghosts do that? He didn't want to find out.

Milo slipped out of bed and stretched before he pulled on his shirt. Julian reluctantly crawled out of bed after Milo and took his hand. Milo took the opportunity to bring Julian's hand to his lips, then gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Don't worry, gorgeous, you have a strong magician to protect you.” Milo wiggled his eyebrows and winked.

Despite the show of confidence, Milo was probably just as nervous as Julian. He hated dealing with spirits. He at least hoped if there was a spirit, it wouldn't be anything like Lucio.

When the two men walked out, the door immediately slammed behind them. Startled and terrified, they jumped into each other's arms.

“So… we're not staying, right?” Milo asked, unable to keep the tremble from his voice.

“Nope. Definitely not.” Julian replied, his voice higher than usual.

They scrambled back into the room to gather their things. That was when a gust of wind came through the open window and the door slammed again. Milo chuckled as Julian jumped.

“Julian, it wasn't a ghost, it was the wind.” Milo said, amused.

They had been scared of the wind all along. That must have meant there was a logical explanation for the other noises in the inn. Milo decided to investigate and walked out of the room. Down the hall, he found a ladder that led to an opening in the ceiling. He climbed up the ladder and peeked into the attic where he spotted the innkeeper shuffling through an old cabinet.

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you folks?” The innkeeper asked, their head whipping around to squint at Milo in the dim light.

“Nope.” Milo assured. “Carry on.”

He slid back down the ladder, coming face-to-face with Julian. Well, face-to-chest since he was about a foot shorter. He slipped his hand into Julian's with a smile.

“It was just the innkeeper. I think we should go back to sleep. You look like you need it.” Milo suggested.

Julian yawned. “That sounds like a plan.”

He stayed close to Milo as they made their way back to the room. Despite there not being a ghost, Julian was still on edge and being close to Milo put him at ease.


End file.
